Search For Elysion
by StoryBookAngel
Summary: Crystal Tokyo falls Serenity is forced to flee into the past with only her daughter and the star seeds of her fallen sailors. Capt. Jack Sparrow is looking for the Golden Kingdom of Elysion but life takes a strange twist of fate when the only person that can help him is a woman they finds washed up on a beach. Pairings: Jack and Usagi, Will and Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

Search for Elysion

**I watched Pirates this week, this story came fully formed in my mind to the point I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Summary: Crystal Tokyo falls Serenity is forced to flee into the past with only her daughter and the star seeds of her fallen sailors. Capt. Jack Sparrow is looking for the Golden Kingdom of Elysion but life takes a strange twist of fate when the only person that can help him is a woman they find washed up on a beach.**

**Pairings: Jack and Usagi, Will and Elizabeth**

**This story does not follow any particular story line from Pirates or Sailor Moon**

**For those who might be concerned that I might have given up on my other story Wayward Daughter rest assured I have not I'm working on ch. 14 as we speak**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Pirates of the Caribbean**

_It was supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives. It was to be the coronation of the royal family of Crystal Tokyo and the beginning of a thousand year reign of peace and prosperity upon the Earth. I had everything a woman could ask for, a loving husband, a beautiful daughter, and the greatest friends anyone could ask for. Little did I know that it was all about to change. _

As the sun gently fell on Serenity's sleeping form she began to stretch contentedly as the new day began. While she stirred she felt the warm embrace of her husband tighten around her. As she turned to face him she was met by a pair crystal blue eyes.

Serenity smiled, "Good Morning Mamo-chan."

"Good Morning Usako my queen," Endymion said before he leaned for a tender kiss.

Serenity felt familiar warmth begin to grow but as she reached up and began to run her hand through his hair they were interrupted by cheerful giggling of their young daughter.

Serenity laughed as she broke the kiss, "Chibiusa's awake and she's probably hungry."

"Don't move," Endymion instructed, "I'll get her." Endymion retrieved the small infant from her bassinette and placed her in her mother's waiting arms. While Serenity nursed the hungry child, Endymion felt his heart swell with pride surely life could not get any better than this.

Soon after Chibiusa was laid back in her crib there came a knock on the door, "Come in," Serenity said while she sat in front dressing table.

The door opened and in walked Rei, Makato, Minako and Ami. "Good Morning your Majesty!" Mina beamed.

"Shame on you, you all know better than to call me that especially when we're in private."

"Sorry Usagi-chan, we came to help you get ready for the coronation," Ami smiled. "We thought we should try out your new title."

"You're all being silly I've been queen for a month today is just the official ceremony." Serenity fused. Then she realized that there were a few members of their team missing, "Where are the others?" she asked.

"The outer scouts were called away for a security briefing, they said to go ahead and start without them and they would be here before the ceremony."

Before they went into a full force chatter session Endymion stood up, "Well, while you ladies are fussing over my beautiful wife I am going check on things and make sure everything is ready."

"Come on Usagi," Rei said, "You need to look like a queen."

They brought out Serenity's coronation gown it was silver in color sown together with gold thread. The top was a corset style bodes with a full and flowing skirt. She had just gotten into her dress and was being laced up their communicators started going off. Ami was the first to answer.

"This is Ami, what's happening?" she asked.

"Ami we have a level one emergency," Haruka said.

"Level one; that means the palace is under attack," Makato said.

Haruka informed them, "Once the queen and the small lady are secure we are going need the inner scouts to back us up out here. Whatever you do make sure they are safe."

"Usagi get Chibiusa and come with us quickly," Rei instructed, "We must you take to a secure location before we can go and help the outer scouts."

"I should be helping you fight," Serenity argued.

"You can't do that and you know it," Makato said. "You are no longer just a Sailor Scout you are the queen of Crystal Tokyo and we must keep safe."

"Besides someone must stay with Chibiusa and keep her safe and you're the most logical person." Ami said.

"Come on you guys we need to go." Minako said.

Quickly transforming they safely escorted Serenity and Chibiusa to a hidden bunker, one that only the Royal family and the scouts knew about.

"Now you must stay here, and no matter what happens do not open the door." Rei said. Then quickly the inner scouts went to help the outers.

Serenity crotched in the bunker clinging tightly to her baby, she heard the sounds of a fierce battle raging over head. The entire bunker shook and Chibiusa squalled in fright, Serenity tried to comfort her but nothing worked.

Suddenly the door burst open and Endymion ran in, "Usako come with me NOW!

"Mamo-Chan! What's happening?" She cried.

"Nemesis!" he said.

Serenity's eyes went wide with fright, "Nemesis!" she said barely above a whisper.

"Hurry we have to go!" he urged her.

"They came out of nowhere fast and strong. It won't be long now before Crystal Tokyo falls." Endymion explained as he lead her out of the city.

"Where are the scouts?" she asked as she hurried along with Chibiusa in her arms.

Endymion took the key that Sailor Pluto had given him and opened the time gate. When gate opened a bright beam of light shot into sky; knowing that a few moments before their enemies descended on them he handed her a cloth bag, "Here are the scouts' star seeds."

Serenity's heart stopped if Endymion had their star seeds that meant that the scouts were dead.

"As long as you have their star seeds there's a chance you can revive them." Endymion tried to give her some hope. He slipped the time key around her neck when massive explosion of dark energy went off behind them.

"They're coming!" he gathered her up into his arms kissed her passionately, then stroked his daughter's head, "Never forget how much I love you both."

"Mamo-chan you have to come with us," she pleaded.

"There's no time! Go NOW!" he shouted as he shoved her through the gate. He closed the gate just before the dark energy hit him full force.

"MAMO-CHAN!" She screamed as she felt his life energy was extinguished. She clutched protectively to Chibiusa when the time gate reopened, "Oh please! Help me save my baby!" She cried right before they hit the water.

SPLASH!

_Sailor Moon PotC Sailor Moon_

"Jack! How do you keep getting us into these messes?" Will accused as they continued to run for their lives.

"Talent mate! Now move I'd rather face that mob back there then face your wife if I come back alone." Jack said as ran from the village and into the surrounding forest. Not far behind them came a roaring mob looking for revenge. "Who'd a thought they'd get so riled up."

Will rolled his eyes but kept running, "Yeah right, just because you broke into their temple and destroyed an sacred statue. Who'd a thought an entire village could be so sensitive about such a thing."

Back on the Pearl Elizabeth and Mr. Gibbs waited anxiously as they continued to watch for Jack and Will. They dropped anchor on the far side of the island so not to draw attention to the Pearl. Finally they saw them both run on the beach at a dead run. "Hoist Anchor!" they shouted as they scrambled in to the row boat that would take them back to the ship. Moments later the villagers burst on to the beach carrying guns and swords and screaming for pirate blood.

"Hoist Anchor Mr. Gibbs, and hurry." Elizabeth instructed.

"SET SAIL LADS! Come on now put your backs in to it." Gibbs called out the orders and every man on boards scrambled to do their job. By the time they were at full sail and pulling away from the coast Will and Jack had climbed over the side of the ship and had collapsed on the deck gasping for breath.

"Troubles?" Elizabeth asked with a crooked smile.

Will lifted his head long enough to look at his wife standing there with her hands on her hips, "Nothing that I shouldn't expect by now," he said before he dropped his head again and tried to regain his composure.

"Captain?" said Mr. Gibbs as he offered Jack a hand. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Once Jack was on his feet he reached up his sleeve an old and worn out map, and then headed for the Captain's quarters.

Elizabeth went to help Will, but when she knelt down beside him to try to help him up he began to fuss at her. "Elizabeth you shouldn't be exerting yourself this much."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Why do men assume pregnant women break so easily."

Will got up and gently helped Elizabeth to her feet, "This is it Elizabeth, this is what we've been waiting for." He said as they went to join Jack and Gibbs.

"What will this map lead us to Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"The Ultimate prize Mr. Gibb, the golden kingdom, the lost city of Elysion." Jack said. "It's been said that Elysion is a city that is entirely made gold. But even better than that it's said that Elysion contains the secret of immortality."

For Will and Elizabeth Elysion meant something entirely different it meant they could finally stop running. Since their lives crossed paths with Capt. Jack Sparrow their adventures had caused all of them to be wanted by the English, Spanish and French governments; which meant they all had heavy bounties on their heads. They couldn't stay in one place for more than a day or two and then they would have to set sail again. Even worse, since discovering Elizabeth's pregnancy Will insisted that she remain on the ship at all times just in case they had to get back to the ship on the run like they did today. A hidden city was a chance for them to start over and raise their family.

Jack went to the desk and unrolled the map; it was covered by strange writing and symbols that none of them understood.

"Captain; how are we going to find Elysion if we can't read the map?" Gibbs asked.

"Quite simple Mr. Gibbs," Jack said as he opened his compass, "All we need is someone who can."

They followed the compass until they came to a small uncharted island. They scanned the coast line looking for some kind of sign or direction to go on.

Jack stood at the helm focusing on the compass when they heard Elizabeth call out from the front ship. "Will! Jack! Come quickly!"

Jack and Will ran to see what she was so excited about when they got to the stem of the ship Elizabeth pointed towards the shore line. "There's a woman washed up on the beach!" They looked and saw her lying motionless on the beach, the waves were washing over her as the tide began to come in.

Without giving in another thought Jack dove off wanting to get to her before the tide was over her head.

"Elizabeth, tell Gibbs to drop anchor and prepare a bout to go to shore. Make sure to bring as many warm dry blankets as you can find." Will instructed before he dove in after Jack.

When they reached her she was laying on her side with her back to them. They couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. They laid her on her back and checked for breath and a pulse, "She's alive," Will sighed in relief. "I'm going to get wood for a fire we need to get warm and dry as quickly as possible."

Once Will left Jack heard whimpering coming the bundle she clutched so tightly. When he opened the bundle he found a small infant barely breathing and turning blue. "ELIZABETH!"

Elizabeth came running as fast has her pregnant body would allow, when she saw the baby she jumped into action. She took the baby from Jack which allowed him to pick up the woman and drag her farther up the beach out of the danger of the tide.

Elizabeth laid out a dry blanket and placed the baby on top of it. She removed the baby's cold wet clothes then wrapped the blanket around the baby and began rub her vigorously pausing only long enough to blow her warm breath on the baby's skin then start rubbing again.

"Where's Will?" She asked.

"Already getting firewood," Jack answered. Jack looked at the woman in front of him. "Sorry about this Luv but we need to get that dress off." Jack sat her up and cut corset strings on the back of her gown. It didn't escape his attention how extravagant the gown which meant that this woman was probably someone of noble blood probably the victim of pirates. Jack shook his head he could be the most dishonest, self-serving pirate on the planet if he had to be, but he thought hanging was too good for those who prayed on women and children.

Suddenly the evening air was filled with the piecing screams of a baby cry. "That's it baby," Elizabeth cheered, "Scream let everyone know you're alive!"

"Chibiusa?" The woman began stir, when she opened eyes and saw her child in the arms of a stranger she panicked, "Chibiusa! CHIBIUSA!" she attempted to get up and run to her child but someone wrapped a blanket around her a pulled her back down.

"EASY LUV! No one's going to hurt the wee one, my friend is just making sure she's alright then she'll be returned to you." Jack tried to calm her.

Elizabeth quickly returned the child to her mother knowing that was the only way she was going to calm down. "Here you are miss, My name is Elizabeth Turner. What's your's?"

"Seren," she started to say, but then changed her mind, "Usagi Chiba."

**I'm going to stop there for now I want to know what you think before I get to involved in this story. So Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirates of the Caribbean **

Search for Elysion

**Well as you might see there has been a small change in the name. It accrued to me that the name of the Earth Kingdom from Sailor Moon was Elysion. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon or PotC**

Chapter 2

Serenity woke to the sound of Chibiusa crying to be fed. Serenity sat up and looked around trying to remember where she was.

"You're awake luv," came a voice.

Serenity jumped, and then turned to see a man sitting against a rock watching over her. Serenity looked down at herself and realized that she was only wearing a dress slip. She wrapped a blanket around herself in order to protect her modesty then she picked up Chibiusa. Once Chibiusa was feeding contentedly, and Serenity knew that her modesty was covered, she began to look at her surroundings.

She was still lying on the beach she had crawled up on, there was a fire burning warmly. Just beyond the fire sat the woman that saved Chibiusa with her was a man that must be her husband.

Will got up and approached her, "How are you doing?" he asked, "I'm Will Turner, and you've already met my wife Elizabeth. That man over there is Jack."

"CAPTAIN!" Jack corrected. "Captain Jack Sparrow to be correct."

Serenity continued look around in a state of confusion, "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're on a small uncharted island in the Caribbean Sea," Elizabeth said.

"What year is it?" she asked.

Now Jack, Will, and Elizabeth all stared at each other in startled confusion. "1716," Elizabeth said.

Serenity then turned and looked out to sea and saw a large ship anchored just of the coast. Suddenly a frightening realization hit as her eyes started darting all over for beach in search for something.

"Looking for these?" Jack asked as he brought the cloth that contained the sailors' star seeds. Without warning Usagi reached out and snatched the bag Jack's hand. "Huh, you're welcome," Jack said sarcastically.

Using her one free hand opened the bag and began rifling through it. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Oh thank goodness they're all still here." Serenity heaved a big sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Bit of caution Deary, you'd be in the company of pirates so if you wish to keep those you'd best be careful." Jack warned.

Serenity tucked the star seeds out of sight and when no one was looking she put them in the one place that no one could get to.

"Now that you're awake, and I have returned to you all possessions I have a few things I'm going to be needing from you."

Usagi wrapped her blanket protectively around herself and Chibiusa. "What do you want from me?" she asked accusingly.

"Easy Luv; not what you're thinking," Jack reassured her. "All I'm looking for is a bit of information. I need you to answer a few of my questions."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Where are you from?" Jack asked

"Trust me no where you've ever heard of." She said.

"Where is your husband?" Elizabeth asked.

Usagi let out a sob, "Dead!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said.

"How did you end up here?" Will asked.

"My home was attacked, my husband gave his life to get us out, the only things I have left in this world are my daughter, and the things I carry with me," Serenity cradled Chibiusa a little closer as she sobbed uncontrollably.

They waited while she grieved not really knowing what to do for her.

Jack felt the sudden need to comfort her but he didn't know why he had never met this woman before in his life and he had many unanswered questions about her. Once she seemed to have calmed, he knelt down beside her. He asked gently, "Why does my compass tell me you're the one that read this map?"

Serenity looked up and through red rimmed eyes looked at the weathered paper. Her eyes went wide with acknowledgement, "ELYSION!"

"You've heard of it," Jack said.

"Yes," Serenity said. Suddenly she had hope again if she could get to Elysion it would give her the best chance of reviving the scouts.

"Will you take us there?" Will asked.

"Why do you seek it?" Serenity asked having no intention letting a bunch of pirates pillage and plunder her husband's homeland.

"We seek only refuge," Will said, "A safe place where my wife and I can live in peace and raise our child."

"That sounds honorable enough," Serenity said. "What about you Captain Sparrow, you don't seem like a kind of man to settle down. Why do you seek Elysion?"

"My reasons are my own luv, and I'm not quite ready to share then with the likes you just yet," Jack said.

Serenity shot him a piercing look one made Jacks heart stop, but he recovered quickly and smiled at her.

Serenity considered her options, she was grateful if it wasn't for them she and Chibiusa would have died last night. However grateful or not she could never allow anyone to desecrate Elysion. On the other hand this journey would get her and Chibiusa to Elyson as well, by the they time got there she should be able to determine whether or not they intentions were honorable or not. If they weren't honorable well, they'd never be able to enter Elysion without her anyway.

She looked at as if she was trying to see the depths of his soul. Jack had to work extra hard to keep his composer, because the way she stared at him made him want to squirm.

"Alright," she said, "I'll help you but on one condition."

"And what be that?" Jack asked.

"You must guarantee safe passage for my daughter and me." Serenity said.

Jack laughed and grinned, "I need you to read the map Lass, wouldn't do me much good to leave you here now would it?"

Serenity growled in frustration and hit him with another soul piercing glare. That time he squirmed a little but he continued to smile at her confidently.

"Very well Captain, we have an agreement," Serenity said.

"Well then let's set sail," Jack said eager to set sail.

Will and Elizabeth went to help Serenity up, Elizabeth took the baby and Will helped Serenity on her feet. When she stood up the blanket she had fell off and Serenity stood there wearing only her slip.

For a moment Jack stared entranced by her beauty, she was petite hardly more than five feet tall. She was trim but had surprisingly good muscle tone; her blond hair flowed freely, falling past her knees. Her skin was as pale as the moon, and her eyes were a brilliant Safire blue.

Feeling his intense gaze upon her Serenity blushed and stared at the ground in embarrassment. She folded her arms in front of herself in a vain attempt to cover herself.

Seeing her discomfort made her look vulnerable to Jack. He wondered how this fragile looking woman was going to survive on a ship full of rough neck pirates. He'd have to rein in his crew pretty tight.

Will picked the blanket back up and wrapped it around Serenity. Serenity lifted her gaze slightly as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself, "Thank you Mr. Turner."

"Your entirely welcome and please call me Will. Once we have you aboard the ship Elizabeth will find you something to wear."

"Thank you both so much, please call Usagi, my daughter's name is Chibiusa." Then they headed for the ship.

"Usagi I've never heard that name before," Elizabeth commented.

"It's Japanese, Usagi means rabbit or bunny. Chibiusa means little Usa or little rabbit." She explained.

"Rabbit, I like it, it suits you," Jack commented.

Serenity did say anything she just kept walking; she wasn't sure she liked him being so informal with her but she did not want to be unkind to the man that saved her life.

When they boarded the ship it was just like Jack suspected; the men called and whistled to her. They stared at her and looked her up and down. To Jack's surprise instead of withering like a delicate flower; Serenity held her head high with pride and confidence.

Then something happened that surprised them all; one of the crew members got bold enough to grab her by the elbow and tried to pull her to him. Before anyone could react Serenity hit him in the nose hard with her elbow then she grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him onto his back. One thing about being a sailor scout for a few centuries she knew how to defend herself; Haruka, Makato and Rei made sure of that.

She looked squarely at Jack, "Captain Sparrow!" she said sharply, "Although our agreement requires me to stay in close proximity to your crew; I am not here to be anyone's play thing or bed warmer. So if anyone on this ship values their manhood then you will make sure they keep a respectful distance."

Jack was too shocked to say anything; who the hell was this woman? Everything about her screamed nobility, the fancy gown, the jewels, and the clean and well-kept appearance. However he had never in all his life seen a noble woman knock a full grown sailor flat on his back.

When the shock finally wore off Jack looked to Gibbs, "Mr. Gibbs; throw that deck mongrel in the brig and make sure he's off my ship the next time we make port. No one on this ship is to lay a hand on her or the child is that understood."

"Aye Captain," Gibbs said as he went to carry out his orders.

Will and Elizabeth escorted Serenity and Chibiusa below deck. Jack quickened his step to catch up with them. "Whoa hang on Rabbit; who the devil taught you to do that?"

"Let's just say I've got interesting friends," Serenity said.

"You can stay in our quarters with Elizabeth," Will offered, "Being stuck on a ship full of men you might enjoy each other's company."

"And I can help you care for Chibiusa while you're working on the map." Elizabeth said.

Serenity looked at Elizabeth, "You look like you're not too far away from having your own little one; so you need to take care of yourself as well."

Elizabeth led Serenity into their quarters; once they closed the door Elizabeth found Serenity some suitable clothes. "They're not much, but you'll find these are the most sensible on a ship." Elizabeth handed her a white shirt, brown pants, a red vest and a pair of well-worn boots.

"You've already done more than I can ever repay you for. Thank you so much."

It was at this point that Serenity could see how tired Elizabeth was. She knew how tiring being pregnant could be and Elizabeth had cared for her and Chibiusa all night. "You look exhausted," she said, "Chibiusa needs to take a nap if you wanted to lay down with her I would feel better knowing you were with her." Elizabeth agreed; once she and Chibiusa were asleep Serenity got dressed.

Once she was dressed she picked up the star seeds and left, when she was certain she was alone she put them down and took out her transformation broach and pinned it on her vest and began to concentrate. All at once the star seeds rose up and formed a ring around her.

"I'm sorry everyone, but this is the best way I know to keep them safe. I swear on my mother's name I'll find a way to revive you and return them to you." Serenity vowed. The star seeds glowed in response and Serenity could sense their approval. "Thank you, I love you all." Then her broach opened up and one by one the star seeds were drawn in and absorbed by the silver crystal. Once this was done Serenity felt a surge of power and she transformed into Sailor Cosmos.

Before anyone could see her Serenity allowed the transformation to fade. However even though the transformation was gone she still felt stronger and more agile. She would have to test her abilities later if she did get a move on someone was going to see her.

She managed to find her way to the captain's quarters where Will, Jack, and Mr. Gibbs were waiting for her. When Will saw that Elizabeth wasn't with her he expressed his concern. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Serenity placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, "She was exhausted Will; I talked her onto taking a nap with Chibiusa."

Will let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, I try to tell her that she's working too hard but she says she doesn't want to be a burden on the rest of crew."

"I understand, it's hard for a woman who is used to being active to suddenly have to slow down. She knows she needs to do it for good of the baby, but she feels guilty because others have to pick up the slack so she can rest."

"She says I'm overprotective," Will said with a half-smile.

"Trust me Will she loves every moment," Serenity assured him, "It wasn't that long ago my husband was following me everywhere I went, constantly fussing over me until I was screaming at him, telling him if he didn't leave me alone for minutes I was going to lose my mind." Serenity laughed, "But secretly I thought he was adorable and I never felt so loved in my life."

Serenity turned and walked towards the desk, Jack looked at her funny. She looked different now; he could now see a slight silver tint to her hair, her eyes were now a pale sky blue with silver flecks, and her skin was even paler.

"You look different Rabbit," Jack commented.

"Must be the lighting in here," Serenity brushed it off.

Then Jack noticed the silver broach she was wearing; he knew it wasn't with her belongings on the beach. "Where did you get the bobble Luv?"

"Captain Sparrow do you really want to waste time appraising my appearance, or would you like me to get to work reading your precious map?" Serenity asked.

Jack decided to drop the subject for now, but he was far from over; there was something strange about this woman. He led her to where the map was laid out. Serenity looked it over; the map had two halves. The right looked like a clock with the earth in the center there was one hand that rotated that represented the moon orbiting the earth. There were also eight other pieces that could be moved around the map they represented the eight other planets in the solar system. On the left was a diagram of the solar system with the nine planet orbiting the sun and moon orbiting the earth.

Serenity studied the map for few moments; she move the pieces around and read the strange writings that only she understood. Then she looked at the three men in the room, "Gentlemen; I think I know how to find Elysion."


End file.
